drakefandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
| alt cover = edition file name.jpg|Alternate Edition | released = | recorded start = | recorded end = |studio = Various S.O.T.A Ritz Carlton Sandra Gale Studio 5020 NightBird | genre = Hip hop, R&B, pop | length = 89:44 | label = Young Money Cash Money Republic | producer = Various (Aubrey Drake Graham ・Noah "40" Shebib ・Oliver El-Khatib ・Allen ・Cardo・Corey Litwin・D10・DJ Paul・DJ Premier・Illmind・Jahaan Sweet・Jeffrey Rashad・Joe "Capo" Kent・Josh Valle・Maneesh・ModMaxx・Murda Beatz・No I.D.・Noel・Cadastre・Nonstop da Hitman・OB・OogieMane・Supah Mario・T-Minus・Tay Keith・The 25th Hour・TrapMoneyBenny・Wallis Lane・Yung Exclusive) | single 1 = God's Plan | single 1 released = | single 2 = Nice For What | single 2 released = | single 3 = I'm Upset | single 3 released = | single 4 = Don't Matter to Me | single 4 released = | single 5 = In My Feelings | single 5 released = | single 6 = Nonstop | single 6 released = | previous = Views | previous link = Views | next = | next link = }} Scorpion is the fifth studio album by Canadian rapper Drake. It was released on June 29, 2018 by Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Recordsand Republic Records. Scorpion is a double album consisting of 25 tracks. Its A-side is primarily hip hop, whilst its B-side has been described as R&B and pop. The album features guest appearances from Jay-Z and Ty Dolla Sign as well as posthumous appearances from Michael Jackson and Static Major, and additional vocals by a variety of artists, including PartyNextDoor, Future, Lil Wayne and Nai Palm. The album is executively produced by Drake himself, alongside frequent collaborator Noah "40" Shebib and manager Oliver El-Khatib, and features production from 40, alongside a variety of producers, including No I.D., Boi-1da, DJ Premier, DJ Paul, Tay Keith, T-Minus, Murda Beatz, Cardo and Noel Cadastre, among others. It was supported by the singles "God's Plan", "Nice for What", "I'm Upset", "Don't Matter to Me", "In My Feelings" and "Nonstop". All six singles reached the top ten on the US Billboard Hot 100; three of them ("God's Plan", "Nice for What" and "In My Feelings") reached number one. On the July 14, 2018 Hot 100 chart, all 25 songs were listed, beating the record of 22 entries by his previous release More Life. Background Drake announced the album on Instagram on April 16, 2018, followed by the announcement of its release date on June 14. Two days before release, Scorpion was confirmed to be a double album, Drake's first, after a promotional billboard alluded to the format. The double album consists of a rap-oriented side and an R&B-oriented side, the two genres that Drake focuses on. Prior to the album's release, Drake became engaged in a rivalry with American rapper Pusha T. In May 2018, after Drake released a diss track titled "Duppy Freestyle" in response to Pusha T's album Daytona, Pusha T released "The Story of Adidon" which alleged that Drake had a secret child. Scorpion finally addressed the rumor, and later Drake admitted to having a son named Adonis with French model Sophie Brussaux. Release and promotion On January 19, 2018, Drake released the two-track extended play Scary Hours. It included the singles "Diplomatic Immunity" and "God's Plan", the latter of which served as the lead single to Scorpion after debuting at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100. Following this, Drake released the album's second single "Nice for What" on April 6, which also charted in the same position. On May 26, the third single "I'm Upset" was released. On July 6, the song "Don't Matter to Me" was sent to British contemporary hit radio as the album's fourth single. On July 10, the song "In My Feelings" was sent to the US rhythmic and contemporary hit radio as the album's fifth single. The song later went on to become the third song off the album to reach number one on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Nonstop" was released to rhythmic radio in the US as the album's sixth single on July 31. A series of billboards promoting the album surfaced in Toronto on June 22, while a trailer for the album was released on June 26. The album's promotion on the streaming service Spotify attracted some controversy from its subscribers for what they perceived to be excessive promotion, with Drake appearing in most of the service's editorial playlists, including ones which he had nothing to do with, such as those for electronic dance music and even gospel music. The rapper will also embark on his second co-headlining tour with Migos, Aubrey & the Three Migos Tour. It is set to begin on August 10, 2018 in Kansas City. Category:Studio albums Category:2018